Stay Strong
by nyukkunyuk
Summary: Just a simple fict super spesial for our beloved Leader, Park Jung Soo. Stay strong Leader-nim, we're here for you. Menangislah, aku tak peduli jika kemejaku harus basah karena air matanya. Aku tak peduli, karena yang kupedulkikan hanya satu, yaitu orang yang ada dalam pelukanku/ a Super Junior Fanfiction/ Slight Kangteuk/ One Shoot/ Warning: typo bertebaran seperti debu di udara


**STAY STRONG**

**.**

**.**

**A Fanfiction**

**By Nyukkunyuk**

**.**

**.**

**Super special for our beloved Leader**

**Park Jung Soo**

**Aka Leeteuk**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast: Leeteuk, Kangin**

**And Super Junior members**

**.**

**.**

**Tak suka? **

**Tak usah baca ^^~**

**.**

**.**

**Yang suka? Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak**

**.**

**.**

**Stay strong, Leader nim..**

**We're here.. for u**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading ^^~**

**.**

**.**

Sore menjelang..

Perjalanan sang raja siang hampir berakhir..

Jingga kemerahan memancar mewarnai langit di sore ini.

Namun sayang.. indahnya sore ini tak juga sanggup menghapus kelamnya kenyataan.

Jingga kemerahan itu rasanya nampak biasa saja, setidaknya begitulah yang terasa di hari ini.

Diam.. terpekur..

Tak ada ucapan yang keluar..

Hanya terkadang terdengar lirih isak tangis dari mereka yang ada dibelakangku.

Ini menyakitkan..

Sangat..

Ini tak terduga..

Iya memang..

Orang bilang ajal itu dapat datang kapan saja..

Iya, aku tau itu.

Tapi sekarang, saat ini aku sedang tak mau jadi sang bijak

Aku sedang tak ingin jadi si dewasa.

Setidaknya untuk saat ini..

Utamanya untuk kenyataan ini.

Tidak.. tidak.. hatiku sebagian besar menentang apa yang disuguhkan sang takdir..

Tidak.. rasanya aku masih tak bisa menerima kenyataan ini..

Tidak.. rasanya bahkan aku ingin berteriak menentang kenyataan ini..

Tidak.. aku tak percaya secepat ini mereka pergi..

Pergi.. huh?

Pergi kemana?

MEREKA TAK PERGI KEMANA PUN!  
MEREKA MASIH HIDUP

INI SEMUA HANYA KEBOHONGAN BODOH!

Mereka..

_Puk _

Kurasaan sebuah tepukan lembut dibahuku.

Sayang, saat ini aku tak berminat untuk melihat siapa yang menepuk pundakku.

Rasanya hatiku hancur melihat noona dan ibuku yang tak henti menangis sejak kemarin.

Bahkan ibuku sampai pingsan beberapa kali.

Sakit rasanya.

Tuhan~ kenapa ini terjadi?

Kenapa kau merebut 3 orang sekaligus dari sisiku?

Kenapa saat aku tak bisa bersama dengan ibu dan kakakku.

Kenapa?

Rasanya tenggorokkan ku tercekat. Bahkan sekedar menelan ludah pun sangat sulit.

Ini sungguh menyakitkan.

Appa..

Kenapa kau harus pergi saat aku belum melakukan apapun untukmu?

Appa..

Kenapa kau harus pergi saat aku tak bisa bersama eomma dan noona?

Dan appa..

Seberapa yakin kau padaku? Hingga kini kau meninggalkan mereka untuk ku jaga?

Appa..

Aku masih membutuhkanmu..

Appa..

_"Menangislah, Eeteuk ah" _ucap seseorang yang mungkin saja orang yang sama yang menepuk bahuku tadi. Aku masih tak berselera untuk menjawab. Masih tergugu sembari menatap ketiga nisan yang ada dihadapanku.

Kudengar orang itu menghela napasnya, sementara kurasakan dadaku tambah sesak.

Kenapa?

Kenapa aku harus menangis?

.

.

.

Ku lihat dia sama sekali tak meneteskan air matanya.

Bagimu mungkin dia tampak tegar..

Tapi tidak bagiku..

Aku malah khawatir..

Yang aku tahu dia sedang sangat terpukul..

Sesedih itu kah dia? Hingga tak bisa mengeluarkan air matanya?

Para pelayat sudah mulai meninggalkan pemakaman ini.

Menyisakan aku, Leeteuk dan member super junior lainnya.

Para member?

Mereka pun sama terpukulnya dengan dia.

Bagaimana pun kami sudah menganggap ayahnya seperti ayah kami juga.

Ku lihat Donghae yang dari tadi malam tak berhenti menangis disampingnya ada Eunhyuk yang juga tampak menangis, mungkin dia mengingat ketika kehilangan appanya.

Dan aku bertaruh dia yang paling mengerti apa yang dirasakan olehnya saat ini.

Aku menghela napas sembari mendongakkan kepalaku.

Jingga kemerahan yang menyambutku.

Ahh bahkan ini sudah sore, ibu dan kakaknya sudah pulang barusan, itu pun karena kami paksa karena kami tak sanggup melhat mereka sakit karena kelelahan. Meninggalkan dia di depan makam ayahnya.

Aku beranikan diri untuk menghampirinya dan menepuk pundaknya.

Dia tak berespon.. masih terpaku di depan ketiga makam itu.

Kalau boleh jujur aku benci melihatnya seperti ini.

Aku lebih suka dia mengeluarkan tangisannya.

Ya, setidaknya itu lebih baik baginya, kan?

Kuputuskan untuk membalikkan tubuhnya menjadi berhadapan denganku.

Tatapannya kosong, membuat aku semakin merasa tak berguna.

Ku peluk erat tubuhnya.

Menangis lah..

Keluarkan apa yang kau rasakan..

Menangislah..

Jangan dipendam.. jangan disimpan sendirian..

Menangislah..

Dan aku disini ada untukmu..

Meminjamkan bahuku untukmu..

Memegang tanganmu..

Aku ada.. untuk berbagi denganmu..

Aku ada.. untuk mu..

Menangislah..

Dan kurasakan badannya bergetar hebat dan dia menyelusupkan kepalanya di dadaku tak lama kurasakan kemeja yang ku gunakan basah..

Aku tak peduli..

Yang ku pedulikan hanya satu..

Melindungi dia.. yang ada dipelukanku.

.

.

.

Tangisan Donghae semakin menjadi melihat sang hyung tertua menangis dipelukan Kangin. Ia tahu dan amat megerti bagaimana rasanya kehilangan seorang ayah..

Sakit..

Sangat menyakitkan..

Isakan tangis dari sang Hyung tertua terdengar membuat mereka tertunduk sembari mengusap pelan buliran air mata yang mengalir di pipi.

Karena mereka berikrar sebagai keluarga.. maka jika ada satu yang merasa sakit, semua ikut merasakan..

Donghae melangkahkan kakinya, diikuti kesepuluh namja lainnya yang juga ikut memeluk Leeteuk dan Kangin.

Kita keluarga, bukan?

Maka selamanya kita akan bersama dan berbagi kekuatan..

Kita akan bersama.. dan berbagi segalanya..

Tak hanya saat senang.. juga tentunya.. saat sedih pun kita tetap bersama..

Kita adalah keluarga..

Dan sampai kapanpun.. kita akan tetap jadi satu..

Stay strong.. Leadir nim..

We're here for you..

Stay strong.. Park Jung Soo..

We love you..

.

.

.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaa #ikutpelukLeadernim

T^T  
#StayStrongParkjungsoo


End file.
